


collide

by officialmarsrover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmarsrover/pseuds/officialmarsrover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Jack holds the crowbar to your neck, you know the situation is hopeless.</p><p>You're going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collide

As soon as Jack holds the crowbar to your neck, you know the situation is hopeless.

You're going to die.

You struggle against him, fighting to free your sword and somehow get yourself out of the mess you're in, but you know it won't work. You make eye contact with Dave and you know he knows what he has to do.

He doesn't want to. You can see it in the tightness of his face and the way he grips his sword so hard his knuckles turn white. He doesn't want to kill his own brother (ecto-brother? ecto-dad? You never really did understand that. You guess now you never will), but he knows he has to. This is their last chance.

The crowbar inches closer to your throat and you're finding it a lot harder to breathe. Panic starts to rise in your lungs, and isn't that fucking hilarious? Your head's about to get cut off, and you're worried about being choked.

 _It has to be now._ You know that much; you can feel one of the two Jacks starting to win the struggle and he might not have this opportunity much longer.

You know Dave knows too.

The knight of time starts to move, and time seems to slow down.

You feel the panic growing. You're honestly surprised that even now, after all this time and all you've been through, you're still scared to die. Dave gets closer with each shallow breath you manage to take. This is going to destroy him.

It's going to destroy Jake, too.

Fuck.

You wish you could see him one last time, if only to apologize. _I'm so sorry that I was a shitty boyfriend. Sorry for everything I did that hurt you. Sorry for what's about to happen._

Dave is inches away now, and you're so sorry about him too. About everything your shitty alternate self did to him. About what he's about to do.

 _It's all right,_ you want to tell him. _I understand.  
_

_I'm sorry._

You see your sword break in two and you don't have time to be surprised before Dave's sword slices your throat.

You collide, and it is the last thing you feel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> original title am i right lmao  
> well. um. this is my first thing on the archive but s collide fucking wrecked me and i really wanted to write something for it so here it is??? idk  
> i literally cried at today's update because i was so happy dirk came back but... gotta have the angst n suffering yknow  
> anyways thank you for reading!!!


End file.
